thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 14 (E2)
"The Carried" is the fourth episode of Season 2 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 14th episode overall. It premiered on May 28, 2017. Synopsis "Trace gets to know the daughter of the community's leader, which leads him to find a new way to cope with his losses." Plot Jake is talking with Ethan when suddenly Ashley walks past the two quickly and angrily. Confused and concerned, Jake stops her by grabbing her arm and turns her to face him. "Whoa, Ash, what's wrong?" Jake asks. "I'm fine." She glares and pulls away, then storms off. "Sheesh, what's her problem...?" Ethan asks. "Who knows, I hope she's alright..." Jake mumbles and starts to walk and talk with his best friend. "This place is still amazing, I can't think of any reason we should leave here." "That's cause there are none, we've got food, shelter, walls, protection is key here, and it's perfect..." Ethan hugs Jake. "Besides, if it means my best friend is safe, then it's perfect." Jake chuckles and hugs him back. "Stop being a dork." Meanwhile, Trace is walking around when he notices Amy going into a large building, the biggest in the Colony, so he goes to follow her. From the signs and decor outside, Trace realizes it's a school. He enters the darkened building and follows her silhouette down several halls, before he finally catches up to her in a science lab. She walks slowly along the room, examining the dusty equipment, before she notices Trace. "Oh, hey. Trace right?" She asks. "You need something?" "Oh, no, um... I just saw you come in here, and... Well, I wondered why, to be blunt." Trace replies. Amy thinks for a moment before she turns back to all the equipment. "We worked on a cure in here for a couple months. My dad and some of the crew that was holed up in the school. That crew... Included my mom. They worked hard on trying to make a cure, but they said they needed an actual undead specimen. So they got one in... And it bit someone. And they didn't say anything, and they died, and then they reanimated, and then everyone got bit, and then everybody died, even my mom, and with it, all cure research went out the window." Trace stares, unsure of what to say. "Wow, I'm... Sorry. But, sheesh, you seemed like you've moved on. That seems hard as hell to do, since I'm kinda still grieving over the death of my dad and girlfriend." "... Let me tell you something, it's some old religious quote my dad used to say." Amy begins. "Pray not for the carried, for they pray for you, the carriers." "The carried, carriers... What? What does that mean?" Trace asks. "It means that, up until the end and even beyond, there are people who look up to you, and believe in you, and know you can make it." Amy says. "In this world, you're the carrier, and if the carried before you have helped you get here, you better make sure it wasn't in vain. And there are carried you still have with you, the ones close to you who are also carriers like you. You're both, and who are those to you?" "... My mom, my sister, my friends... The only people I have left in this world." Trace responds. Amy smiles. "Well then get to it, stringbean, start making sure you don't lose them, and they don't lose you." Trace smiles before tilting his head. "Did you just call me stringbean?" "You've done no physical labor since you've been here, get to work and put some meat on your bones." Amy smirks and leaves, and Trace simply stares after her. "Yeah..." He mutters. "I am definitely in love." Deaths *None Trivia *As of this episode, Victoria Justice is promoted to series regular and is now listed under Starring. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two